Electro-photography (EP) printing devices may form images on print media by selectively charging or discharging a photoconductive drum based on an image to be printed. The selective charging or discharging may form a latent electrostatic image on the photoconductor. Colorant may be developed onto the latent image of the photoconductor, and the colorant may be transferred to the media to form the image on the media. In dry EP (DEP) printing devices, toner may be used as the colorant, and the toner may be received by the media as the media passes below the photoconductor. The toner may be fixed in place as it passes through heated pressure rollers. In liquid EP (LEP) printing devices, printing fluid may be used as the colorant instead of toner. In LEP devices, printing fluid may be developed in a developer unit and then selectively transferred to the photoconductor (a “zero transfer”). The photoconductor may transfer the printing fluid to an intermediate transfer member (ITM), which may include a transfer blanket, (a “first transfer”), where it may be heated until a liquid carrier evaporates and resinous colorants melt. The ITM may transfer the resinous colorants to the surface of the print media (a “second transfer”), which may be supported on a rotating impression drum.